


Dancing's Not a Crime

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Steve and Bucky want you to join them at a forties style club.  You’re hesitant to join them, but end up having a lot of fun.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 27





	Dancing's Not a Crime

“Come on doll, let’s go dancing,” Bucky pulled his best puppy dog eyes on you. He and Steve were trying to convince you to go dancing to a forties style club with them and you weren’t sure.

You chewed on your lip as you glanced between their hopeful faces.

“I’ll be no good at it,” you warned them. “I’ll step on your toes and just be a mess in general. I’m not used to dancing like you guys did back then.”

Steve chuckled and kissed the side of your head, “There’s really nothing to it. And we’ll be with you the entire time.”

“Yeah,” Bucky pulled your legs so that they were resting on his lap and he could massage soothing circles into your calves. “It’s easier than you think, and we just want to have some fun with you, doll.”

You weren’t so sure, but you agreed to it making both of them excited. The next day they went out and found some appropriate attire for the three of you and presented the dress they had found to you that night. You had to admit that they had great taste and knew exactly what you would want.

They decided that the three of you would go out that Saturday night and dance the night away together. In the cab to the club, you couldn’t help but wonder what kind of dancing you would have to do that night and if you would be any good.

Bucky noticed your nervous energy and brushed a kiss across your knuckles. “You’ll be fine,” he assured. “Steve and I will be with you the entire time.”

The cab stopped at the club and you headed inside with Steve and Bucky on either side of you. People were dressed in forties style clothes and were dancing as a live band played jazz and sang songs from that era. You glanced up at Steve and Bucky to see their reactions and both of them were beaming at the sight in front of them.

Like eager kids on Christmas dragging their parents out of bed the two of them took your hands and pulled you onto the dance floor. They started showing you moves to follow and you watched them carefully, your stress melted away as you realized that the moves weren’t as complicated as you thought they would be.

You would dance with Bucky for a few minutes before he would twirl you straight into Steve’s arms, you laughed as he caught you and dipped you placing a gentle kiss on your exposed neck. Bucky would hold you closer, not wanting to leave a single open space in between your bodies.

For the first time since you started seeing the two men, you got to see what they must have been like back in their own time, and for a while, you also forgot that you were in the modern age. The club did well to help you forget what time period it was. Not many places could achieve what it had done and you were glad about it.

There were no missions or lives in danger here. Here the three of you were just a young group out on a date with one another.

You took turns when slower songs would come on, Steve and Bucky holding you close and the three of you huddled in a little group holding one another as you swayed gently to the music. You had forgotten why you didn’t want to come in the first place when you were having so much fun.

When the night finally came to a close and the club had to shut down for the evening the three of you stumbled out of the club laughing and giggling together. In the cab, Bucky nuzzled close to you and whispered, “So did you enjoy tonight?”

You hummed, “I did. More than I thought I would.”

“See,” Steve said before placing a soft kiss to the crown of your head. “We told you that you would enjoy it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you rolled your eyes. “Save the ‘I told you so’s’ for later.”

They chuckled and talked about when they wanted to go back and what dress you should wear next time. You closed your eyes and listened to them talk about their next adventure out with you as you rode back to the tower together.


End file.
